Joseph Capelli
Joseph Evan Capelli is a Sentinel who first appeared in the alternate reality game Project Abraham. He is a main supporting character in Resistance 2 and later the main protagonist in Resistance 3, and a main protanganist in Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance. As a Sentinel, he is one of the few survivors of Project Abraham. He is known to be emotionally unstable and becomes enraged at times. He aided Nathan Hale throughout the events of Resistance 2 as a squad member in Echo Team under the subordination of Hale and Sgt. Benjamin Warner, and by the end becomes the only known survivor of Echo Team. He is responsible for killing Hale, who finally succumbed to the Chimeran virus. As a Human, he was among the human survivors to be cured with the Hale Vaccine. He became a husband of Susan Farley, father of Jack Capelli and also foster-brother-in-law of Nathan Hale. In Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance, he becomes like an older brother to Sora. Biography Background Capelli was born on December 10th, 1919 in Brooklyn, New York. He was known to be a fiercely independent and strong willed person (often to the point of animosity), and firmly believed that the world was unfair to him.Psych Report (Joseph Capelli) In March 1948, he joined the US Army's 1st Infantry Division, 16th Infantry Regiment with a moral waiver and trained at Fort Benning, Georgia. He was very insubordinate and didn't get along well with others due to his attitude, which was derailing what could be a promising military career. On April 28th, 1948, he strongly cursed and criticized towards a superior officer, Lt. Nielsen, and was nearly given a dishonorable discharge by his squad leader, Sgt. Paul Rivelle. During his court-martial he was sent on work detail for six weeks to help the Humboldt Surveying Company build dig sites for the Liberty Defense Perimeter gun towers.Contract (Joseph Capelli) Shortly after he had completed this, he was given another court-martial on charges of assault. He was given the choice of either another prison sentence or being transferred to Project Abraham, in which he chose the latter. It wasn't until Capelli arrived in Alaska that he was told of the risks of the project, which inevitably angered him. On November 2nd, 1950, Capelli was the first candidate to be injected before he could get a chance to be fully evaluated by Dr. Cassandra "Cassie" Aklin. His injection was to determine how the serum acts in a human body at sub-clinical dosages. The serum was unexpectedly potent and he became withdrawn over the next few hours. During the injection, Dr. Aklin constantly kept reassuring him and tried to stop the injection when he apparently begged for help. After a while, he awoke and flew into a psychotic rage and became hysterical whilst using his newfound superhuman strength. Capelli turned his anger on the doctor who injected him and tried to kill him. The doctor fought back and used a crowbar which he swung into the left side of Capelli's face scarring him for life which eventually, after a considerable amount of blood loss, made Capelli become delirious, and fall into a coma.Lab Results (Joseph Capelli) He was unresponsive and soon Dr. Fyodor Malikov ordered him to be transferred to Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah to undergo further tests.Psych Report 2 (Joseph Capelli) It is unknown what happened to him there, but he awoke in late December and was released into the Marine Corps on December 20th for a live trial. The Sentinels Capelli was reclaimed by SRPA on January 7th, 1951 and recruited into the Sentinel Program on January 11th. He was assigned to Kilo Team the next day, under the command of Lt. Stuart Brown. At some point along the line he became a Sergeant. Capelli still remained insubordinate at times and received a citation for striking Lt. Brown on January 29th. He later participated in Operation Bellerophon and becoming the sole survivor of the operation. He was discovered by Bravo Team on March 9th in a conversion center in Warsaw, Poland. Capelli stated that he survived six weeks after the mission through some unknown but classified act (presumably he resorted to cannibalism, although it had not been verified). After his rescue from Warsaw, Capelli seemed to have become emotionally unstable, though it is believed this may be due to a chemical imbalance caused by prolonged inhibitor treatment. However, he refused to submit to any behavioral analyzes to confirm this theory.Intel 3, Dossier He was later assigned to Bravo Team and took part in Operation Icarus on November 1st, where his alleged insubordination under military action resulted in both heavy casualties and the loss of SRPA Substation Kappa. After the operation, he was then given a psychological test which proved inconclusive results. Capelli was later demoted from Sergeant to Corporal due to the incident, suspended for three months, and eventually transferred to Echo Team roughly a year and a half later on February 11th, 1953. A day after being transferred to Echo Team, Capelli was found in a torpid state bleeding from apparently self-inflicted wounds (presumably trying to commit suicide), by SRPA physicians. When the physicians tried to help him, Capelli instantly and furiously attacked them, severely wounding three physicians before being subdued and sedated by Sgt. Benjamin Warner and several arriving security officers. Capelli was immediately transferred to the G Level Holding Zone.Intel 17, Incident Report He was given a second citation after that and was requested to have further psychological testing by Major Richard Blake. Resistance 2 The Invasion of America While serving with Echo Team at SRPA Station 3 in San Francisco, the Chimeran Fleet had begun its invasion of America. Capelli was teamed with Aaron Hawthorne in helping to hold off a breach in B level before leading a team of Black Ops on the surface of the base and helped lead the defense of San Francisco. When Warner shot a Chimeran battleship using one of SRPA 3's batteries, Capelli regathered his scattered ground teams and followed the wounded vessel to Orick. The rest of Echo Team followed and they boarded the ship using a hijacked Chimeran shuttle. There, they split up to set explosives in key parts of the ship. Capelli and the others then learned from Nathan Hale's discovery that the Chimeran Fleet was planning to breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter at Twin Falls, Idaho. Just as they were leaving, one of Capelli's explosives went off too early, and the team quickly abandoned the ship. As they approached Twin Falls in their shuttle, Echo Team was shot down by Stalkers and were separated upon landfall. They eventually regrouped and planned to reactivate the defense towers to stop the incoming battleships. Capelli and Hale headed for one of the towers. As they reached the top of the gun tower, a Mother Spinner appeared and pulled Capelli down. Capelli barely managed to escape its fangs. After Hale killed it and re-activated the towers, Capelli was recovered for overdue inhibitor treatment along with the rest of Echo Team. However, Hale instead rescued Dr. Malikov in Bryce Canyon and slowly began his eventual Chimeran conversion. After Echo Team extradited up Hale and Malikov, a furious Capelli berated Hale for not receiving his inhibitor treatment and threatened him, stating that as soon as Hale turns, he will be the one that will gladly pull the trigger. Hale responded by strangling Capelli and accepting his offer before throwing him to the ground. Echo Team then headed for Chicago in shutting down the city's hub tower to stop Daedalus from succeeding in his plan. While on the mission a scout spotted Stalkers near the VTOL that Malikov boarded. Hale ordered Capelli to take Hawthorne and protect the VTOL. When he arrived the pilot was unconscious and, though Capelli tried to recuperate him, died soon afterwards. Now aided by Warner, Capelli and Hawthorne acted as bait in leading the Stalkers towards the Chicago River where they destroyed them but ended up barricaded in an old armory fighting off Chimeran forces. They successfully cleared an air corridor but just as they deactivated the hub tower, it is reactivated by Daedalus in Iceland. Heading to Iceland, Echo destroys the Anti-Aircraft guns in the ruins of SRPA Station Igloo, which allowed SRPA forces to lead a full-out assault on the Holar Tower to stop Daedalus; however, the entire battle was a trap, and Capelli and his team witnessed SRPA forces being massacred. Echo managed to get inside the tower alone and split up to find Daedalus, who killed Hawthorne and Warner, and severely wounded Hale, who was in turn rescued by Capelli. Operation Black Eden Six weeks later, after the Liberty Defense Perimeter was breached, Capelli is the only known surviving Sentinel besides Hale, who awakes in time for SRPA's last desperate assault on Daedalus's flagship during Operation Black Eden. Major Blake took a fission bomb to a field base in Louisiana in order to deliver it to the Chimeran flagship, which is with the fleet above the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico, but he subsequently went missing. Capelli and Hale (who only has 3 hours left before he should succumb to the virus) went and retrieved the bomb and found Blake. The three then went with X-Ray Squad and boarded the flagship. Capelli and Hale went to the flagship's bridge and directed Blake and X-Ray to the ship's reactor. Unfortunately they were killed en route and Capelli directed Hale to find and activate the bomb in the reactor after killing Daedalus. After the bomb exploded, Hale and Capelli barely escaped on a Chimeran shuttle, which then crashes into a nearby desert due to the bomb's electromagnetic wave. Unknown to them, the detonation of the fission bomb that destroyed the entire fleet Chimeran which only act as a catalyst, creating a power surge which flows towards the New York City hub tower via the tower network and created a wormhole. When Capelli woke up, he found Hale outside looking at the sky that had turned red, showing what looks like two destroyed planets. Capelli, confused, also saw that Hale had finally succumbed to the virus as he communicate with the Chimera hive mind. Capelli pulled out his pistol, telling him not to come any closer. Hale tells Capelli with his last words, "This is just the beginning." Despite his previous hostile attitude to Hale, Capelli payed respect to his former commanding officer, saying, "Forgive me, sir. It was an honor." Capelli then reluctantly shoots Hale in the head, killing him. Resistance: A Hole in the Sky After being inoculated with the Hale Vaccine and discharged for killing Hale, Capelli became a "runner," delivering messages and goods for people in return for food and ammo, the primary currency in the newly post-apocalyptic America. He was hired by a man named Alvin Locke to act as an escort to provide protection on a trip to Haven, Oklahoma. Upon hearing that Haven is a friendly community, Capelli agreed out of curiosity to see if it could be true. During their journey, Locke was killed by a Grim ambush and Capelli decided to continue onward to Haven to deliver the news of Locke's death, as well as his possessions, which included gold coins, to Locke's family. On his journey, he saw a crying child on the road over what appears to be a dead parent. This turned out to be a trap, and Capelli was ambushed by a travelling circus of vicious humans who force captured travellers to engage in gladitorial fights with a captured Steelhead nicknamed "El Diablo." This circus would provide other human settlements with an expensive but unique form of entertainment that proved lucrative. After a failed escape attempt, Capelli was chosen to fight El Diablo. Using his knowledge and skills from his time as a soldier and a Sentinel, Capelli cut major nerves in the Steelhead's arms and legs, rendering it immobile which allowed him to slice its throat. Susan Farley was in the audience for this duel, and she decided to free Capelli when she saw a SRPA tattoo on his back. She hoped to learn of her brother Nathan Hale's circumstances from him. Though the prisoners were promised freedom for beating El Diablo, the circus was angered by Capelli's victory, as it took their primary source of income from them. They tied him to a road sign in hopes of luring more Chimera to capture. When they take him down from this sign to move on to a new town, he managed to escape thanks to surprise assistance from Susan Farley who was positioned down the road from them with a Fareye and gained retribution on his handlers. He and Susan travelled together from this point, and he told her of his journey towards Haven, Project Abraham and Hale's death. Though she was initially angry and threatened to shoot him upon Hale's fate, she understood her brother's stubborn nature and believed Capelli's account of Hale's falling to the virus. Capelli and Susan were soon joined by two other survivors, Roger Shaw and his daughter Amy, and then arrived in Haven. The community was as they had hoped, and stood in stark contrast to the animalistic pockets of humanity they had seen on their way there, but because of this they were very protective. Susan and Joe, who had grown close by this point, were given a trial period before being welcomed into the community. While on a Spinner hunt in nearby towns, he found a ring on the floor of an abandoned jewellery store and proposed to Susan with it later. She accepted, and the two were married in the Haven church on December 25th 1953. The ceremony was kept brief due to the cold air and the ever present threat from the Chimera, who had a minor presence at the wedding in the form of two Chameleons that had been hiding in the town waiting for anyone who thought it was safe to come above ground. Capelli shot them with a pistol and the ceremony was completed. Shortly after, Susan told him that she was pregnant. When the peace of Haven was threatened by a power hungry man known as Judge Ramsey, Capelli was pivotal in defending the town. Ramsey had an army of men, as a secure location in Tunnel-Through, a sealed off railway tunnel that served as an underground town. After a failed assault on Tunnel-Through, Capelli resorted to a desperate plan to lure nearby Chimeran forces to follow him back. By hijacking a Drone, he managed to bring a force of Stalkers and Hybrids down on Tunnel-Through. Ramsey attempted to flee on his train, but it was damaged by the Stalkers, allowing Capelli to catch up with and kill him. With Haven safe from the violent humans, and its location unknown to the Chimera, Joe and Susan returned there to live peacefully, or as peacefully as the Chimera-owned world gets, and raise their child. Resistance 3 Following the aftermath of Black Eden, Joseph Capelli was inoculated by the Hale Vaccine and dishonorably discharged by the military for being responsible for Nathan Hale's death. As a result, he gave up fighting the Chimera, who have already conquered Earth, and roamed the countryside, surviving in the wild, until arriving in Haven, Oklahoma where he met Susan Farley, the foster-sister of Hale. Circumstances between Capelli and Susan led them to be married and gave birth to a son named Jack. Since then Capelli remained with his new family in Haven for the next four years and, like much of humanity, hiding and surviving to protect his family and his home from the Chimera. In August 9th 1957, Capelli became reunited with Dr. Fyodor Malikov, who wanted to recruit him into a mission to New York City in destroying the city's Chimeran tower that is responsible for terraforming the planet that would effectively wipe out the remnants of humanity. However, Capelli was unwilling to leave his family and coldly rejected Malikov's mission for inadvertently allowing the Chimera to become aware of Haven. After helping evacuating the town as it was about to be destroyed by a Terraformer, Capelli was confronted by Susan who urged him to go with Malikov before parting ways with their son. Although bitter for leaving his family, Capelli followed his wife's urging and traveled with Malikov and began their long journey to New York City. Two days later, Capelli and Malikov were caught in a thick fog while traveling on the Mississippi River by boat, and forced to go through the flooded ghost town of Wrightsburg. During the journey they were beset by Grims and later escaping from Dropships, Drones, and Longlegs until their boat was destroyed by Goliaths. Capelli and Malikov fortunately survived and arrived in St. Louis where they meet and help the local resistance group known as the Remnants. Their leader, Charlie Tent, proposed to Capelli of helping them acquiring a power core from a Chimeran Dropship to power their VTOL in return in providing him and Malikov a lift to New York. Capelli joined and assisted in helping the Remnants ambush a Chimeran Dropship, and though the plan went slightly awry, owing to a Chimeran counterattack and the interference of a feral Widowmaker, the plan was successful, and Capelli and Malikov were able to acquire transport to New York aboard the Remnants' VTOL. En route, however, the VTOL came under attack from a Chimeran Dropship over Mount Pleasant, and Capelli was dropped to the ground during the dogfight. Making his way through an abandoned train yard and rendezvousing with Malikov, the pair were found by members of a religious community, led by Jonathan and Jean Rose, hiding in the remains of the town's coal-mining facility. In exchange for help fixing a train to get them the rest of the way to New York, Capelli was required to help the locals to kill a gargantuan Chimeran monster only ever referred to as 'Satan' that made its lair in the mining tunnels under the mountains. After a protracted battle, Capelli was able to kill the creature and the locals provided the pair with a train. As they continued their journey by train Malikov explained to Capelli that four years before and after the failure of Operation Black Eden, SRPA had launched a disastrous attack on the New York tower that cost the lives of thousand men. Malikov warned Capelli that the chances of their success were slim to none, and that in all honesty, Capelli would likely never see his family again. Malikov also remarked that while the Chimera were perfectly evolved killing machines, they had no free-will or intelligence beyond the directives of their hive mind and theorised there might be a way to use it against them. Problems later further arose as their train came under attack by marauders known as the Wardens, a band of violent and brutal survivors comprised of inmates of the nearby Graterford Prison. Though Capelli managed to fight off the Wardens trying to board the train, the battle attracted the attention of a herd of Widowmakers, and the train was derailed in the carnage. Malikov was then killed and Capelli was taken prisoner by Mick Cutler, the brutal leader of the Wardens, who forced Capelli to fight for his life in a cruel, gladiatorial spectacle against Grims, Leeches and other convicts. After surviving his ordeal, Capelli was approached by Herbert Sawicki, a Warden sickened by Cutler's brutality and wanting a way out, who proposed an escape plan; to disable the Wardens' security system - a number of cannibalized Chimeran drones transmitting an all-clear signal to keep any Chimeran patrols in the immediate vicinity from investigating the prison - and then escape in the confusion. Capelli was able to deactivate three of the drones, and while Cutler, having figured out Capelli and Herbert's plans, moved the last drone, Capelli had weakened the signal enough to lure in a number of patrol drones, who in turn drew the attention of a large number of dropships. As the Wardens desperately tried to fight off the Hybrids being dropped into the prison to investigate, Herbert went to free the other prisoners kept for the sick and cruel amusement of the Wardens while Capelli went after the last drone; though Cutler tried to stop him, after a brutal fist fight, Capelli overpowered and killed Cutler, shooting him in the head with a Magnum for avenging Malikov's death, before destroyed the last drone. With their security system gone, the Wardens were swiftly overrun as the Chimera, now alerted to their presence launched a full scale attack, Capelli, Herbert and the other prisoners made use of the confusion to escape. Capelli then advised Herbert and the others to look after each other before continuing alone on foot to New York. Arriving to find New York all but buried in snow and ice and occupied by the Chimera, Capelli holed himself up in an abandoned building for a short time. Finding a working radio inside, Capelli broadcast a farewell message to his family, stating his fear that with Malikov dead, any chance of destroying the tower was lost. However, he decided to continue on his mission. After making his way through the ruined city, he was overwhelmed by heavy Chimeran forces until finally being rescued by Charlie Tent in his VTOL. Charlie had been requested to take Capelli back to Oklahoma under his wife's orders; however, Capelli decided to continue to stay in New York to shut down the tower. Capelli develops a desperate plan that they would hijack a terraformer and cause it to crash into the tower, therefore closing the wormhole that is creating the terraforming process. Together with Charlie, Capelli navigated his way into the terraformer's core room where he destroyed the reactor. After successfully destroying the reactor, Capelli was pushed into the center of the core where he hung on for dear life while fending off Chimeran forces until he fell off the platform and towards the terraformer's beam where he is then fortunately saved by Charlie. They quickly flew away from New York just as the destroyed terrafomer crashed into the tower, severely damaging it and causing to disrupt the power surge and the wormhole is finally closed off. Capelli traveled back to Oklahoma, where he is reunited with his family. It is likely Capelli at some point returned to Pennsylvania in order to recover Fyodor Malikov's body and gave his former companion a burial. Kingdom Hearts vs Resistance Capelli is the first character from the Resistance franchise that comes through the portal. He later teaches Sora, Kairi (after she awakens from her coma), and Riku how to fight the Chimera using the keyblade (to his failure as he has never used a keyblade before, and the keyblade he uses (which is Sora's) keeps returning to Sora. Sora later sees Capelli as a older brother, and Capelli sees Sora as a little brother as they share the feelings about protecting their loved ones from harm. Personality Capelli was known to have a serious attitude while serving in the Army and was always insubordinate towards his superior officers. He seemed to believe that the whole world was just plain unfair to him. After his injection he kept most of these traits yet started to also become emotionally unstable. It was believed that prolonged inhibitor treatment might have been the cause. He had a number of psychiatric tests and evaluations to determine the causes and his emotional stability, all of which have proven unsuccessful. Despite these issues, he is a capable soldier in the field, with good leadership skills; he was even promoted to Sergeant before being demoted after his alleged insubordination during Operation Icarus. When Hale chose to avoid his inhibitor treatment to help Malikov and thus endangering his immunization to the Chimeran virus, Capelli became furious and threatened to kill Hale when he turned. He remains deeply suspicious of Hale throughout the invasion of America; however, he slowly developed a sense of comradeship with Hale following every dire situation they encountered, including when Capelli rescued a wounded Hale at the Holar Tower. Also, when Hale had finally been consumed by the virus, and despite everything he had threatened and sworn to Hale, Capelli was very hesitant in shooting Hale and was solemnly respectful towards him before reluctantly pulling the trigger. Capelli's problems with authority have seriously jeopardized his career, and it is only his skills in battle that has kept him in the military. He, like Hale, is a survivalist and always seems to be the only survivor when things go wrong, even more so than Hale, as he becomes the only surviving Sentinel by the end of Resistance 2 (Although he was the person to kill the last surviving one who wasn't him). By the time of Resistance 3, he had some major changes in character most especially accounted for his role in Hale's death. He's abandoned his aggressive attitude and has become less violent after having entered into a new life with a family he cares for; his whole reason for him going to New York with Malikov is to save his son's life. In kingdom Hearts vs Resistance, he learns from Sora, that not all situations came be solved through violence. Description Capelli is 6' 5", the tallest member of Echo Team. He is very strong and muscular, has a scar on the left side of his face, and he always wears a dark brown, wool hat. Instead of a standard Sentinel uniform, Capelli wears a black T-shirt with an I-pack under his neck and has a headset on his left ear like the other Sentinels. He also carries a small back-pack behind him, and is always armed with an HVAP Wraith, as well as an M1911 pistol. By the events of Resistance 3, Capelli's physique had became slightly undernourished due to the changes the Chimera had on Earth, such as dwindling food supplies caused by the invaders' terraforming technology. However, he is still physically fit in his resistance against the Chimera and any obstacles that stands against him. He appears to have growth in hair and a great amount of weight loss. He now wears a jacket with a buckle around it and a knife attached to the back. He also wears a necklace with which seems to be made out of Chimera teeth. Trivia *Unlike all soldiers in Project Abraham that had middle names (e.g. Keith Todd Oster) Capelli's middle name "Evan" doesn't feature on that site, but it does appear in his dossier in Resistance 2. *He is a blood type O. *He might be the medic of Echo Team, or at least has some measure of medical skill. This is shown in the comics when he tends to Dr. Oppenheimers wounds, in Resistance 2 when he gets mad at his commanding officer for caring about his health and missing his treatments, in Chicago when he retrieves to revive a downed VTOL pilot and also shown in Resistance: A Hole in the Sky when he tends to Alvin Locke's wounds after the latter got bitten by a grim. *Unlike Hale, he appear in two games and survive the brutal events while Hale was sccumbed by the virus and killed by Joesph. However, in Resistance 3. He was cured from the virus from the Hale Vaccine and he took some major injuries that did not even effect the player while Hale was more powerful-than-normal human from the virus. *He is one of two playable characters to come from the U.S. State of New York (Tom Riley being the other one). Nathan Hale came from the State of South Dakota and James Grayson came from the English county of London. Resistance 2 *His serial number is 492234. *In Resistance 2, Capelli's codename changes once in San Francisco: at one point Major Richard Blake calls him Echo Three, which then changes to Echo Five, then back to Echo Three and throughout the rest of the game he's Echo Five. *His supervising physician was Henry Carter. *In an Intel in Resistance 2, it says that Capelli's date of birth is 12/10/19, but in the Project Abraham website, it says that he was born in 7/15/19. It can be presumed that the game's age is the correct one, although the different ages seem to match the different actors' birth dates. *In Resistance 2's multiplayer mode, Capelli can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin by reaching level 18 in Online Competitive Mode. *If look closely at Capelli's Wraith, it has all the Soldier class weapon upgrades from the Co-op campaign. *If you look at Capelli's eyes long enough he will look up and his eyes will go completely blue for a second. *Capelli is the only supporting character that uses his weapon's secondary fire. *Capelli is voiced by voice actor David Boat, who also voices Aeleus/Lexaeus of the Kingdom Heart series, Thor of the animated Ultimate Avengers, and Weiss of Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Resistance 3 *By the start of Resistance 3 (August 9, 1957), Capelli is 38 years old. *His signature weapon in Resistance 3 seems to have changed to the new Marksman Rifle. *In the beginning of the third trailer of the Resistance 3, Capelli throws to the ground the medal that he was awarded after he completed Operation Black Eden. *Capelli bears some resemblance to Cincinatus, a man who when time called left his farm to fight the enemy, but as soon as the war was over, he returned to his farm and family. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Ally